Remember Me
by GoldenNickel
Summary: Albus falls off his broom during a Quidditch match. No serious injuries, but there is one little problem. He remembers everything in his life...except Scorpius. Albus/Scorpius slash. Sequel to Firewhiskey. Rated K plus for sexual references and language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a sequel to my story Firewhiskey, but I guess it could be read without Firewhiskey.**

**DISCLAIMER: No one would believe me if I said I owned Harry Potter, anyway.**

Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were the talk of the school. The happiest couple at Hogwarts, they were always walking around the corridors hand-in-hand. Scorpius had been made Head-Boy, although that wasn't a surprise to anyone, and Albus was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Two months into Albus and Scorpius' 7th year, Slytherin was playing Gryffindor in a Quidditch match. The two teams walked onto the field and the captains, Albus and Michael Wood, shook hands. Albus mounted his broom and zoomed into the air when Madam Hooch announced the beginning of the game. He took a look around and saw the game start, and kept his eye out for the Snitch.

15 minutes in, Albus saw a glint of gold and raced after it. Gryffindor seeker, Lily Potter, saw it as well and raced after her brother.

Albus looked behind him for a moment and saw Lily on his tail.

"Oh, no you don't," he muttered, and sped up drastically.

"Both the Potter Seekers are flying towards something," the Quidditch announcer, Lysander Scamander, yells out to the crowd, "Could it be that they've already spotted the Snitch?"

The Snitch was floating mere feet away from his outstretched hand, and Albus pushed his broom to it's limit, speeding up even more. Just before Albus closed his fingers around the small golden ball, Lily sped in front of him, cutting him off, and taking hold of the Snitch.

Albus swore loudly and his broom came to a screeching halt. Too late, Albus realized that he had been flying way too fast to stop his broom so suddenly, and he flew forward off the end of the broom. Falling towards the ground, Albus noticed just how high he was flying.

"Albus!" Lily screams, flying straight down in an attempt to catch her brother. She reaches out with her hand, and just barely misses. Albus hit the ground at such a speed, it knocked the wind out of him and he blacked out.

Scorpius' eyes widened in fear when he saw Albus land after falling off his broom. He rushed out of the crowd, followed closely by Rose, Hugo, and Lorcan. Lysander rushed down from the announcers stand, joining his worried friends.

Scorpius approached Albus and fell down by his side.

"Albus," he moaned miserably, and Hugo put a hand on his shoulder.

Lily landed her broom behind the group and fell to her knees. She covered her face with her hands and let tears free fall from her eyes. Lysander went over to her and sat down next to her. She leaned on his shoulder, not even paying attention to which of her friends was comforting her.

Madam Hooch rushed up to Albus and moved Scorpius aside. Madam Pomfrey was close behind her, and she looked Albus over.

"Is he ok?" Scorpius asked.

"A few broken bones," Madam Pomfrey announced, "And he is hardly breathing. We need to get him to the hospital wing."

She summoned a stretcher and magically lifted Albus' body onto it. The stretcher followed behind her on it's own as she led it back to the castle.

Scorpius, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander, Rose and Hugo followed closely behind Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

"It's my fault," Lily said miserably as everyone sat around Albus' hospital bed. "I shouldn't have cut him off. And I should have been able to catch him after he fell."

"Lily, you were playing a game when you cut him off, that's not your fault. And you couldn't control whether you caught him or not."

Lily looked up at Lysander and gave him a sort of half smile.

Madam Pomfrey had fixed all Albus' broken bones. He'd broken his arm, and cracked a rib when he fell, but they were easily mended through magic. But Albus was still lying in the bed, unconscious.

Scorpius was sitting next to Albus, clutching his hand as if his life depended on it. Rose and Hugo were sitting silently in the chairs on the other side of the bed, and Lorcan and Lysander were working on cheering Lily up.

Scorpius stared at Albus intently. "Wake up," he begged quietly. "Please wake up."

"You're going to make yourself sick," Rose said sympathetically. She walked over to Scorpius and gave him a hug. Scorpius nodded and accepted her comfort.

* * *

For the next two days, Albus Potter was all anyone at Hogwarts could talk about. He still hadn't woken up, and Scorpius had trouble breathing whenever he heard someone say "He may not wake up at all."

Scorpius spent two nights in the hospital wing with Albus, sleeping very little.

Finally, three days after Albus' accident, his eyes fluttered open.

"He's awake!" Lily yelled out, and Scorpius stood up and ran over to Albus.

"Al!" he yelled, and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"I...can't...breathe..." Albus choked out, and Scorpius quickly let him go.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey," Scorpius said, and rushed off to the witches office.

"I'm so sorry, Al," Lily said after a moment, "This is all my fault."

Before Albus could reply, Scorpius was back with Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey looked Albus over again before announcing that he could leave the hospital wing.

"A full recovery," she said.

Albus nodded, looking very blank. He followed Scorpius and Lily out of the hospital wing and they led him towards the Great Hall.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Scorpius said, tears forming in his eyes. He kissed Albus on the lips, and was surprised when Albus pushed him backwards harshly.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Kissing my boyfriend!" Scorpius exclaimed, "What's wrong with that?"

"Boyfriend?" Albus yelled, "I don't even know you!" he turned to his sister. "Lily, who is this?"

Lily gaped at Albus for a moment, having no idea what to do. Scorpius burst into tears and fell to the floor. Albus looked at him questioningly.

"Y-you don't remember me?" Scorpius asked miserably.

"Remember?" Albus asked, "Remember you from when?"

"Let's go back to Madam Pomfrey," Lily said quietly, "Something's wrong."

She grabbed Albus and Scorpius by the hand and dragged them back to the hospital wing.

**Tada! A sequel! Don't hate me. Poor Poor Scorpius. Albus doesn't remember him! D: Reply if you ever want Albus to remember.**


	2. Chapter 2

Albus looked around the hospital wing, confusion written clearly on his face.

"I don't see why you are all so upset," he said, "I feel fine."

"Al, you're not fine," Lily said, "How can you not remember Scorpius?"

"For the last time, I've never met this guy," Albus rolled his eyes, "Stop messing around, Lily."

Scorpius, who was sitting on the hospital bed next to Albus', sobbed desperately.

"I'm not kidding!" Lily exclaimed, "Scorpius is your boyfriend!"

"I don't even like blokes!" Albus yelled back.

"Oh, not this rubbish again," Lily sighed, "After a whole summer of you being stuck in the closet, and finally coming out, now you don't remember?"

"I'm afraid he won't remember much about his friends," Madam Pomfrey said, "He has amnesia. My guess is he will only remember his family. People he's known all his life. When did he meet Scorpius?"

"Never," Albus muttered, but Lily ignored him.

"When they both first came to Hogwarts," she said, "Will he ever remember?"

"I can't say," Madam Pomfrey said, "But there is nothing more I can do. If I try and make his memories return, it might just make things worse. You'll just have to take him back to the Slytherin common room and surround him with familiar faces."

Lily nodded sadly, and grabbed Albus' hand. He followed her willingly back to his common room. Scorpius slowly went back to the Hufflepuff common room, alone.

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, Lily sat on one of the couches with her brother.

"Lily," Albus said cautiously, "I…I'm sorry, if I'm upsetting you."

"What?" Lily asked, "Albus, it's not your fault."

"What was I doing in the hospital wing, anyway?" Albus asked.

"You..you fell off your broom during a Quidditch match a few days ago. I- I tried to catch you, but…I couldn't. I'm so sorry, Al."

"You keep saying that. It can't be your fault."

"It is," Lily assured him, and then changed the subject, "Albus, are you certain that you don't remember Scorpius? Not even a little bit?"

"The name sounds familiar, I guess," Albus said, thinking hard, "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed after a moment, and Lily's eyes lit up with hope, "Scorpius Malfoy? Isn't his dad the one Dad used to tell us about?"

Lily sighed and slumped in her seat. "Yes, Albus. But you two have been best friends since you met 7 years ago. And last year you two finally got together."

"I'm sorry," Albus said, "I don't believe that. I'd remember it."

Lily nodded sadly, and stood up. "Go to sleep, Albus," she said, and left for her own common room.

Albus shrugged when Lily left, and headed to his room. When he got there he laid down, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"After all I went through," Scorpius yelled, throwing his pillow at the wall, "After everything I did to get him to like me! It was all a waste of time!"

He kicked his bedpost roughly, and then yelled out in pain. Scorpius fell on his bed and clutched his hair, pulling it in frustration. The sadness he felt when Albus didn't recognize him had turned into anger, and Scorpius was glad his roommate, Austin Macmillan, hadn't come back to the room yet.

"He doesn't remember me!" Scorpius continued his rampage, "That bloody moron! Why'd he have to go and fall off his damn broom! How could he forget me?"

He threw another pillow and it smashed against a photo. Scorpius sat up and looked at the broken glass on the floor. He picked it up carefully, and looked at the picture. It was of Scorpius and Albus, along with Lily, James, Hugo and Rose. They were in the Hogwarts Great Hall at Christmas time, during his and Albus' 3rd year.

Scorpius stared at the photo sadly for a moment, before an idea hit him.

"That's it!" he yelled happily, running out of his room. He past Austin Macmillan on the way through the common room, and breezed right past him. Once in the corridors, Scorpius was careful to be quiet. Students were supposed to be in bed by now. Scorpius carefully snuck to the Slytherin Dungeons, knowing his was easily since he and Albus used to sneak around the corridor after dark all the time.

Once he reached the dungeons, he knocked on the door, unsure what else to do. He didn't know the password, so there was no way he could get in unless there was a student still in the common room, and not sleeping.

Scorpius knocked again, but was about to give up and go back to his own common room when Thomas Zabini opened the door, confused.

"Aren't you a Hufflepuff?" he asked, "What are you doing down here?"

"No time," Scorpius said, running past Thomas. He ran to Albus' room, and barged in without knocking. Albus was awake, sitting on his bed flipping through his potions book. He looked at Scorpius and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to show you something," Scorpius said, shoving the picture in Albus' face.

Albus' eyes adjusted and he saw himself laughing with Lily, Hugo, Rose…and Scorpius.

"I…" he said slowly, "When was this taken?"

"During our 3rd year," Scorpius said, "and I have lots more pictures to prove we knew each other. You're my best mate, Al. You can't forget me."

Albus noted how desperate Scorpius sounded, and sighed.

"I- I just don't remember," he said miserably, "I'm sorry."

"I understand…" Scorpius said, "I just wanted to show you."

"I don't know what to say about this," Albus said, looking at the photograph, again, "I guess this is proof that I knew you. And…if I did fall off my broom….but I'm sorry," he said again, "I don't like blokes. I can be your friend, but nothing more."

Scorpius nodded, happy that he'd at least accomplished something. Then he shrugged.

"I'll figure out how to make you remember," he said in a determined voice, "Until then…I guess we're back to being friends."

Albus nodded. Scorpius said goodbye and went back to the Hufflepuff common room. He sat on his bed, staring at the picture for the next few hours. When he finally fell asleep, he only had an hour before he had to attend his first class that day. Austin Macmillan, having heard what Scorpius was going through, decided to let his roommate sleep, and explain to their teachers that Scorpius would not be in his classes that day.

**Chapter 2 is here. Review please? The more I get, the faster I'll update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius was sitting in his room, going through his trunk. Austin had left him a note explaining that he'd let Scorpius sleep in and would tell their teachers why he wasn't in class, so Scorpius decided to take advantage of his free time.

He was trying to figure out a way to make Albus remember him, because even though he was happy they were still friends, the fact that they'd been so much more than that, even if it was only for about 5 months, killed Scorpius inside.

In his trunk, Scorpius found several old photographs, and Albus was in almost every one of them. None of those would convince Albus that they'd been dating, because they were all taken before last summer. Scorpius sighed, and gave up his useless attempt at finding something useful.

"Even if I did have a picture of us dating," Scorpius said to himself, "He's convinced that he doesn't like blokes. And I won't force him to kiss me just because I miss him."

Scorpius wiped his eyes, refusing to let tears fall, and walked out of the common room. He wandered the corridors for a while, not heading in any general direction. Unfortunately, Scorpius forgot that when someone walks around Hogwarts without paying attention to where they are going, they tend to end up lost.

"Great," Scorpius muttered, trying to figure out where he was. He turned to one of the portraits, one of a plump man in a suit that looked way too tight for him, and asked him which way the Hufflepuff common room was.

"My dear boy," the portrait said in an unfriendly voice, "You look like you are in your seventh year. How can you get lost after seven years of walking around this castle?"

"I don't know," Scorpius snapped, "Will you just tell me which bloody way the common room is?"

The portrait rolled his eyes and pointed to Scorpius' left, so he went that way. Soon, Scorpius began to recognize where he was, and it wasn't near the Hufflepuff common room. He was closer to Ravenclaw Tower, and Scorpius briefly wondered if the portrait had sent him in the wrong direction on purpose.

Scorpius was about to head back to his own common room, now that he knew where he was, when he heard someone crying. He looked around the corner, and saw Lily sitting on the steps that lead up to the Ravenclaw common room, Lysander by her side. Lily was crying, and Lysander was trying desperately to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, Lils. For the last time," Lysander said gently, "Don't think about it that way. There was nothing you could do about it."

"I should have caught him," Lily repeated the same argument several times, "I should have been able to catch him."

"If you had, you know you wouldn't have been able to hold him up and keep control of your broom," Lysander pointed out, "Then you'd both have fallen, and you'd be hurt too." After a moment of Lily being silent, Lysander added in a slight whisper, "I don't want to see you hurt."

Lily sniffed and looked up at her friend. Lysander used his thumb to gently wipe away one of her tears, and she quickly wiped the rest off her face with her sleeve. Lily stretched up to Lysander's face and kissed him on the cheek.

Lysander blushed and looked away.

"I'm glad you're here, Ly," Lily said, "If you weren't…I don't know what I'd do. You seem to be the only one who can calm me down when I'm upset."

"I'm your…your best friend, Lily," Lysander said, but his voice clearly said he wanted to be more, "I'm supposed to comfort you."

Lily nodded, and laid her head in his chest. Scorpius could hear her sob as more tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Please tell me that Albus will remember soon," Lily begged, "I hate seeing him this way. And Scorpius, too. Poor boy went through so much trouble getting Albus to like him, and now he can't even be with him because Albus doesn't even remember."

Lysander listened to Lily cry for a moment before saying, "I can't promise he will remember anything soon…but I'll be here for you until he does. And after that, I'll be here for you no matter what's upsetting you."

Scorpius left the scene, feeling wrong for eavesdropping. He ran towards the Great Hall for lunch, trying not to think about what Lily said. She was right. All last summer had been a waste.

"Albus doesn't remember anything about me," he said bitterly, "How can I be his friend knowing that we were so much more last summer?" It hurt Scorpius too much as he sat at the Hufflepuff table and began to eat. He looked over and saw Albus at the Slytherin table, eating alone. Scorpius almost went over to the Slytherin table and sat down, but decided not to. Albus usually ate at the Hufflepuff table with Scorpius, but then again, Albus usually knew who his boyfriend was.

Scorpius ate his lunch in silence, ignoring the stares people were giving him. The whole school was talking about Scorpius and Albus.

"Poor Scorpius," he heard someone say, "I wonder if Albus will ever remember."

Scorpius bit into his food harder than was necessary, and he felt blood begin to flow from his tongue. Finally, he stood up and left the Great Hall all together. He leaned against the wall, and slumped to the floor. It was bad enough that Albus didn't remember who he was, but having to hear everyone talking about it made it so much worse.

Scorpius brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his arms. He felt tears begin to fell, but didn't bother wiping them away. After minutes of being alone, he heard the Great Hall door open again and looked up to see Albus standing there, looking down on him.

Scorpius quickly wiped his eyes and stood up. He stared at Albus for a moment before turning on his heels and running away from him. He heard Albus yell "wait!" and chase after him, but he didn't slow down.

"What's the point in being his friend if he doesn't even remember me?" Scorpius said aloud to himself.

Soon he had to stop running to catch his breath, and Albus stopped beside him, breathless.

"What'd you run for?" Albus yelled after a moment.

Scorpius had no answer, so he just stared at the floor.

"Look, Scorpius, right?" Albus asked, "You say we used to be friends, and everyone is telling me we used to date, and then you run from me? What the Bloody Hell is the matter with you? Don't you want to be friends?"

"I don't just want to be friends!" Scorpius exploded, "I want to be able to kiss you without you pushing me away!"

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't just do that," Albus said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, "But I'd like to be your friend if you don't run away every time you see me."

Scorpius bit his lip and looked at Albus. "I don't know if I can do that," he said quietly.

"Why?" Albus asked, "I thought you wanted to be friends."

"I do," Scorpius nodded, "But…I can't deal with the fact that you don't remember who I am."

"Well you could help me get to know you again," Albus said after a moment.

Scorpius stared at him for another minute, then sighed.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius," he said, holding his hand out for Albus to shake.

Albus laughed and took his hand. "I'm Al."

Scorpius sighed and tried not to cry again as he and Al went back to the Great Hall together.

**So here is chapter 3 :) Reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Albus laughed loudly as he bit into his breakfast the next day. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Scorpius and Lily, and the two of them were telling Albus about things he and Scorpius had done in the past.

"One time, you and Scorp went up to James' room and hid in a pile of his dirty clothes," Lily said, "That's something I still can't believe you survived, by the way. Anyway, when James went up to his room, you two jumped out and scared the living daylights out of him. I thought he was going to kill you."

Albus covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "And how old were we at this point?"

"12. That was the summer after your second year," Lily said.

"We got into a lot of trouble," Scorpius smiled, "I'm surprised your dad didn't ban me from ever going to your house again."

"No," Lily shook her head, "He'd never have done a thing like that. He knew how close you two were."

Scorpius nodded and looked at Albus, who suddenly looked sad.

"What's wrong, Al?" Scorpius asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you," Albus blurted, "I don't understand how I could have forgotten you if we were so close."

"It's not your fault," Scorpius said, putting a hand on Albus' shoulder, "You fell."

"That must have been very traumatizing," Lily said, "Your brain probably couldn't handle that much stress. Strange things can happen."

Albus stared at his food, feeling both upset and angry that he couldn't remember.

An owl flew into the Great Hall and landed in front of Albus. He recognized it as the Potter family owl, Athena, and gently took the letter from her. He opened it up and saw his father's rushed handwriting.

_Albus,_

_Headmistress McGonagall wrote your mother and I about your accident. We are so relieved to hear that you are alright. We're sorry about everything you must be going through right now. It's awful that you can't remember Scorpius. We hope you get through this soon. Write to us anytime you want for support. And Lily and all your friends are there to help you, including Scorpius. Best wishes, son._

_Your loving Father._

Albus thought about how hard it must have been for his dad to write this letter. What does a person say to their son who can't remember their own best friend? It's not like a parent plans for this sort of thing to happen. Albus bit his tongue hard, wincing at the pain. He stood up abruptly, knocking his breakfast off the table.

"What is it?" Lily asked, reaching for the letter.

Albus handed it to her and she and Scorpius read it in silence.

"Oh, Albus," Lily said gently.

She reached out to touch him, but he took a step back to avoid her. Albus bit his lip and ran out of the Great Hall. He ran all the way back to the Slytherin common room and collapsed on the couch. A few other Slytherins were near him, but none of them spoke a word to him. They all knew what he was going through, and decided that it was best to leave him alone.

A few minutes later, loud banging could be heard from the outside of the common room.

"Let me in!" A familiar voice yelled out. One of the Slytherins opened the dungeon door and Scorpius rushed into the room, and towards Albus.

"Why'd you run away?" Scorpius asked, "You told me not to run, so why did you?"

Albus looked up and Scorpius, an angry look on his face.

"You don't get it," he said, "You don't understand what I'm going through at all! Everyone at Hogwarts is telling me I know you, but I don't remember! Everyone is telling me I'll get better soon, but I can't believe that! Do you think I enjoy forgetting someone who everyone keeps saying was probably the most important person in my life next to my family?"

"And do you think I enjoy being forgotten by someone I love?" Scorpius yelled back, not sure why he was getting angry too, "You say I don't understand what you're feeling, and maybe that's true, but I'm going through a tough time too!"

"You didn't forget!"

"And that hurts!" Scorpius said angrily, "No, I didn't forget you! But you forgot me, and there isn't a damn thing I can do to fix it! I have to go through every day knowing that you don't know who I am!"

Albus buried his face in a pillow on the couch and let out a loud scream. Scorpius turned on his heel and began to storm out of the room, but stopped right before the door. He sighed and walked back to Albus, who was shaking, his face still buried in the pillow. When Albus looked up at Scorpius again, he had tears falling from his eyes.

Scorpius fell to his knees in front of Albus and rested his head on the couch cushion. "We can't fight like this just because we're both hurting," he mumbled.

Albus stayed silent, but found himself resting a hand on top of Scorpius' head.

"I- I don't want to fight with you," he said after a minute of silence. He was very aware of all the Slytherins watching him and Scorpius, and began to feel uncomfortable.

"I don't want to fight either," Scorpius responded. "I get that you're mad…you have a right to be. I can't imagine how hard it must be to try so hard to remember, but you just can't."

"I can't stand it," Albus said, "It's the worst feeling in the world. But maybe what you're going through is worse. I mean…you have to deal with me while I try and remember."

"I'd deal with anything if it meant helping you," Scorpius blurted, and blushed.

Albus smiled. A few of the Slytherins "aww"ed, and Albus glared at them. They just smiled and laughed, but not in an unkind way.

"Let's go somewhere else," Albus said, standing up. Scorpius followed as Albus walked towards his dorm. They sat on the floor together by the bed, and Albus sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"I hate putting everyone through this," he said quietly.

"You know we're here for you."

"But you shouldn't have to be."

"That doesn't mean we aren't."

Albus smiled and looked at Scorpius. "I sort of see why I fell for you," he said, turning slightly red.

Scorpius laughed, "Because I'm sexy?"

Albus hit him playfully and laughed. "Because you're sweet."

Scorpius pouted. "I'd rather be sexy."

"I'm trying to be serious," Albus laughed.

"Ok, ok," Scorpius said, a happy feeling rising in his chest. "I don't understand one thing."

"What's that?"  
"You don't remember me, and you say you don't like blokes…but then you go and say I'm 'sweet' and that you know why you fell for me?"

Albus blushed deeper. "I'm confused," he said, "I don't understand anything that's going on. I honestly don't remember you….but I wish I did."

Scorpius stayed silent as Albus leaned against him. Albus stayed there for a long time, breathing steadily. Scorpius played with his hair for a while before looking at Albus' face. He smiled slightly when he saw Albus sleeping soundly. Scorpius sat in that spot contently, allowing Albus to sleep his troubles away.

**REVIEWS! I've been getting less and less reviews lately. I want to know what you guys think of this story. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Albus slowly opened his eyes when he felt Scorpius shaking him gently. He looked up, and saw Scorpius smiling down at him.

"I hate to wake you," Scorpius said quietly, "But we do have classes. I missed all my classes yesterday, so I can't miss them today."

Albus nodded and stood up. He noticed that Scorpius was limping slightly as they walked out the door together.

"What's that matter?" he asked.

"My leg is asleep," Scorpius stated, "You were sort of sitting on it."

"Oops," Albus grinned.

Scorpius laughed and kept walking, feeling eventually returning to his leg. They parted ways and went to their classes. Scorpius sat down in Defense Against the Dark Arts and put his head down on the desk. Austin Macmillan sat next to him and Scorpius tried to hide the burning blush that was covering his face.'

"Why are you so red?" Austin asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"No reason," Scorpius said, looking up at his friend and smiling innocently.

"Uh huh," Austin said sarcastically, laughing, "You were with Albus weren't you. I saw you chase after him during breakfast. Is he ok?" His tone had turned serious.

Scorpius just shrugged. "He doesn't remember…it's got to be really hard for him."

Austin nodded.

"Still…" Scorpius continued, talking to himself now more than Austin, "He seems to want to remember. I think somewhere, deep down he misses me and is struggling to remember."

"I'm sure he does miss you," Austin said, "You two were so close…It must be hard on you too."

Scorpius looked at Austin and said, "It is. But I'll be fine. I'm mainly just worried about Albus. He's going through a lot. I wish there was some way for me to help him remember."

"I've read about amnesia before. I think the easiest way for him to remember would be for you to spend time with him. Eventually, something might trigger his brain to remember."

Scorpius nodded, wondering if that would really work. Would it really be as simple as spending as much time with Albus as possible?

Professor Teddy Lupin walked into class and began teaching, so Scorpius put his thoughts on hold until after his last class that day.

* * *

Albus walked with Scorpius to the Hufflepuff common room and they walked to Scorpius' room. Austin was sitting on his bed reading a Muggle comic book and looked up at them as they walked in.

"Oh. I'll just…go," he said slightly awkwardly.

"You don't have to do that," Scorpius smiled.

"No, I was supposed to be helping Thomas with his Potions essay, anyway," Austin said, checking the time. He left Albus and Scorpius alone and the two of them sat on Scorpius' bed together.

"Do you want to play Exploding Snap?" Albus asked suddenly, and Scorpius laughed.

"Um…no not really, How about Wizard Chess instead?" Scorpius asked, thinking about all the time the two of them spent playing chess together in the beginning of the school year.

"Sure," Albus said happily, and Scorpius pulled his Wizard Chess set out of his trunk. They set it up on Scorpius' bed, laughing whenever they shifted positions, causing the pieces to stumble around and look up at them, scowling. Albus poked one in the back and it swung it's weapon at him violently. Scorpius laughed and nudged Albus playfully. "Shall we actually play now?" he asked.

"Fine, but I hope you know that I'm going to win," Albus said confidently.

* * *

"How could I lose?" Albus exclaimed, looking at his shattered chess pieces laying all across the board.

"Simple. Because I won," Scorpius laughed. He pulled out his wand. "Reparo!" and the pieces pulled themselves back together.

"You only won because it's your board. The chess pieces like you better."

"No. We've been playing together with these pieces for years. You're always the white pieces and I'm always the black. The white pieces like you."

"Oh. I forgot," Albus said, then laughed at the irony.

Scorpius smiled ruefully and leaned back against the headboard. Albus leaned back too and rested his head on Scorpius' shoulder.

"I wish I could remember," Albus said for what felt like the thousandth time. "I want to remember everything about you."

Scorpius stayed silent and looked at Albus. He kissed Albus' forehead gently and took hold of his hand.

"I love spending time with you. It seems natural. I wish…." Albus' sentence drifted off and he sighed.

"You know…" Scorpius said cautiously. "Just because you don't remember doesn't mean we can't kiss." He felt his face get warm and knew he must be bright red.

"No…I suppose you're right," Albus said, sitting up and looking at Scorpius. "We could kiss."

Scorpius leaned in towards Albus slowly, giving him time to pull away if he wanted to. When Albus didn't pull away, Scorpius closed the gap between them and gave Albus a deep kiss. He knotted his fingers through Albus' hair and held him close. Albus put a hand on the back of Scorpius' neck and squeezed gently. They deepened the kiss even more and Albus moaned slightly.

Scorpius pulled away, breathless.

"Why'd you stop?" Albus asked.

"I- I don't want to do this," Scorpius said.

"What?" Albus looked heartbroken.

"No, don't get me wrong. That was amazing. I just don't want to go any further."

"Have we ever…um…you know?"

"No," Scorpius said, "And I don't want to when you can't even remember our past. It would feel all wrong."

Albus nodded. "I understand. But can I kiss you again?"

Scorpius smiled. "I was hoping you'd want to."

They leaned in towards each other again and kissed gently. Scorpius lay back on the bed, pulling Albus down with him. They sped their kissing up and this time, Scorpius moaned.

"You have no idea how good it feels to kiss you again," he whispered, trailing a finger up and down Albus' back.

"It feels so right, kissing you," Albus agreed.

"You'll remember eventually," Scorpius said, "I know you will. And then you'll understand why I've missed kissing you so much. I love you, Al. You don't have to say it back, because I know you don't remember. But I love you so much."

"I…I love you too, Scorp," Albus said, snuggling closer to Scorpius' side.

"You called me Scorp," Scorpius smiled. "You always called me that."

Albus rested her head on Scorpius' chest and the two of them fell asleep side by side.

**Hope you liiiiiked it :) Next chapter will come asap! After I get some reviews of course! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Lily Potter stumbled through the Hogwarts corridors the next day, wishing nothing more than to go back to sleep. She entered the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down next to Lysander Scamander, who raised his eyebrows when he saw the dark circles under her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Lysander asked, "You look an awful mess."

Lily glared at her best friend viciously. "That's just what a girl wants to here. I know I look an awful mess, Lysander."

"Sorry," Lysander said, laughing slightly, "Ok, Lily. Why are you so tired?"  
"I was awake practically all night," Lily groaned, leaning against his shoulder and closing her eyes. "I had a nightmare about Albus."

Lysander put an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Are you ok?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. I keep blaming myself for what happened. And last night…I dreamt that because I didn't catch Albus when he fell…he died."

"Lily," Lysander said, "That didn't happen. It's alright. And listen to me, it's not your fault."

"Thanks, Ly," Lily said, "You're a great friend."  
"That's what I wanted to hear," Lysander muttered, and Lily looked at him.

"Pardon?" she asked, and he just shook his head. "Nothing, come on why don't we skip classes today and just hang out?"

"You'd really do that for me?" Lily asked, "Mr. Perfect Grades Ravenclaw?"

"Of course," Lysander said, "Anything for you, Lily."

They stood up and walked out of the Great Hall together, hand in hand.

Lily leaned against Lysander as they walked and Lysander smiled, looking down at her. They found their way to the Ravenclaw common room and sat down in one of the many chairs beside one of the many bookcases. Naturally the room was deserted because all the other students were in class. Lysander brushed hair out of Lily's face and she smiled at him.

"Why are you always so nice to me Lysander?" Lily asked, "You're so…perfect."

Lysander tried to brush off her compliment by simply shrugging, but he could not hide the furious blush that was covering his face. "You're my friend, Lils," he said, "I…I'll always be here for you."

Lily smiled and moved her chair closer to Lysander and leaned on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. Lysander rubbed her arm gently and she looked up at him, smiling.

"You're cute from this angle," she said suddenly.

"One, only from that angle? I'm offended. And two, You're over-tired, Lily, why don't you take a nap?"

Lily laughed and sat up, looking him in the eyes. "And you're always here for me…"

Lysander blushed again, but he found himself leaning in towards her.

"You're always here for me," Lily repeated, softer this time.

Lysander closed the gap between them and kissed Lily gently. When he pulled away, he looked at the floor.

"Don't yell at me," he said, "I'm sorry I did that."

"Don't be," Lily said, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

At lunch time, Albus was sitting with Scorpius when he noticed Lily and Lysander snuggled extra close at the Ravenclaw table.

"Are those two dating?" Albus asked Scorpius, "I thought the only thing I forgot was you."

"They weren't dating," Scorpius said, "But they've always been close. Maybe they've finally started to date."

Albus looked back over at Lily and Lysander and saw her give him a quick kiss. "Looks like it," he said, "He'd better not hurt her."

"Ah, don't go all protective-big-brother mode," Scorpius laughed, "Lysander has always been a perfect gentlemen. He's never even had a girlfriend before, and he's in our year."

"Oh," Albus said, looking back at his lunch. Scorpius laughed again and put an arm around his shoulder, "Relax," he said, "You knew she'd date someone some day."

"Yes," Albus admitted, "But I didn't want to see it happening."

"You're so cute," Scorpius stuck his tongue out at Albus, and Albus returned the gesture.

* * *

"Let's go play Quidditch," Albus stated the following evening when he and Scorpius were relaxing in the Slytherin common room.

"What?" Scorpius nearly fell out of his chair, "No way! That's how you got hurt the first time! I'm not letting it happen again."

"Oh come off it," Albus said, "I've loved playing Quidditch since I was little. This is the only time I've been seriously injured. Why should I let this ruin my favorite sport for me?"

"You're acting like it's no big deal that you _fell off your broom and lost your memory,_" the last few words came out as more of a hiss.

"I'm not saying that," Albus said, "I just want to fly around on my broom. Feel the fresh air, ya know?"

Scorpius sighed. "Fine," he grumbled, standing up with Albus and walking out of the room.

* * *

On the Quidditch Pitch, Albus and Scorpius were alone, the sun sinking below the horizon slowly.

"What makes you think we can play Quidditch, anyway?" Scorpius asked, "We don't have a snitch or anything."

"I just want to fly around for a bit," Albus said, getting onto his broom and launching himself into the air. Scorpius followed close behind him, worried that he might fall again.

"Scorpius," Albus groaned, "You don't have to follow me so close. I'm fine, I know how to fly."

"I don't want you to get hurt," Scorpius responded.

"I'm fine!" Albus exclaimed, "See?" He let go of his broom with his hands and made it do a backflip.

"Albus!" Scorpius yelled, "Stop that! You're going to get hurt."

"You sound like my mum," Albus said, sticking his tongue out.

"I'm being serious," Scorpius said, "I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"I'm fine, Scorpius," Albus said, rolling his eyes.

"Look out!" Scorpius yelled.

Albus turned to look ahead of him. He hadn't even been paying attention to where he had been flying, and not until that moment did he realize that he was about to ram into one of the walls around the Pitch.

"Damnit!" Albus yelled right before he crashed.

"Al!" Scorpius yelled, landing his broom and running over to Albus.

It hadn't been a far fall, like before, but he'd hit the wall rather hard.

"Albus, come on," Scorpius cried, pulling him into his lap. Albus looked up at Scorpius and grinned.

"I'm fine, Scorp," Albus said, "Now let me go."

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief and then took on a stern tone. "That's it," he said, "No more flying."

"What? Why the bloody hell not?" Albus asked, "I'm fine! Not a scratch on me!"

"I don't need you getting hurt again," Scorpius said.

"Again?" Albus asked, "Nothing's happened Scorpius, I am perfectly fine."

"What if you fell off your broom from way up high like you did the last time?" Scorpius asked.

Albus gave Scorpius a look that said _Are you crazy?_

"Scorpius, what are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine. Although I am a bit confused…why are we out here at night?"

"It was your idea!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Huh…funny," Albus said, "Last I remember it was broad daylight and I was in the middle of playing a Quidditch game against Gryffindor."

"Are you ok, Albus?" Scorpius asked, "That was days ago. You crashed. You forgo-." He stopped, and then looked up at Albus and grinned. "Wait, do you remember me?"

"Remember you?" Albus asked, "Are you sure it's not you that hit your head? Of course I remember you! We've only been best friends for years! Not to mention that we've been snogging for months."

Scorpius yelled out in joy and threw his arms around Albus.

"You remember!" he yelled happily.

"I can't breathe!" Albus yelled, shoving Scorpius away gently, "Seriously, Scorpius. What's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Scorpius laughed, "C'mon, let's go see Lily. She'll be so happy you're back."

"Where'd I go?" Albus yelled as Scorpius raced back to the castle. He groaned loudly before following.

**Yay he remember. But it's not over yet, so review if you want the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 LAST CHAPTER

**Final Chapter.**

"YOU'RE BACK!" Lily yelled, hugging Albus tightly.

"Lily!" Albus exclaimed, trying to claw his way out of her grasp, "Let go! I can't breathe! Will someone please explain to me what is going on?"

"You fell off your broom during the last Quidditch match," Scorpius said, "It was awful."

"I've fallen off my broom before," Albus said, "What's so bad about it?"

"Albus, it's been days since that match," Lily said.

"So I was knocked out?" Albus asked.

"No," Scorpius said, tears forming in his eyes. He wiped them away and looked at Albus, "You forgot who I was. You've been walking around here for days, clueless about who I was."

Albus stared into Scorpius' eyes, searching for some hint that he was kidding. "I could never forget you, Scorp," he said.

"You did," Scorpius said.

"Hey, it's not all bad," Lily pointed out, "Albus, Scorpius has spent the past few days by your side, even though you didn't know who he was. He was there for you. And you fell in love with him all over again. If that's not true love, I don't know what is."

Albus wiped his own eyes and looked at Scorpius again. "Is that true?" he asked, "I really forgot you?"

Scorpius nodded. "But it's alright now," he said, "You're back." He ran forward and squeezed Albus tightly, "I missed you so much."

Albus hugged Scorpius back and smiled. "I'm glad to be back," he said, "Even though I didn't even know I was gone."

"I love you, Al," Scorpius cried out.

"I love you too," Albus said, lifting Scorpius' chin and giving him a kiss.

The next day, a letter arrived for both Albus and Scorpius.

"Dad's written back," Albus said.

"Mine too," Scorpius added, and they both tore open their letters.

_Dear Albus,_

_Your mother and I are so happy to hear that you've gotten your memory back. We were so worried about you. I'm sure Scorpius is happy as well. He cares about you so much, it must have been hard for both of you to get through this. Write back and let us know how you're doing, your mother is still quite worried. I doubt she'll ever let you get back on a broom once you come home._

_Love, Dad._

_Scorpius,_

_It's good to hear from you. And it's such great news to hear that Albus is well again. You must really love him if you were able to help him make it through this. I'm so glad that everything's worked out for you. You're mother and I can't wait to see you again at Christmas time. Maybe Albus can come over for Christmas eve dinner, since I know he'll probably spend Christmas with his family._

_Write back soon,_

_Dad._

Albus and Scorpius yelled out in joy as they walked out of the Great Hall months later.

"I can't believe we're not Hogwarts students anymore," Albus exclaimed, putting his arm around Scorpius and pulling him closer.

"Me either," Scorpius said, giving Albus a quick kiss on the lips.

Lily came up behind them and gave them both a hug. "Congrats, guys," she said happily, ruffling Albus' hair.

Albus laughed and pulled away from her. "Thanks, Lils."

"And special congrats to Albus," Lysander said, coming up behind Lily and wrapping his hand around hers, "I heard you got accepted as a member of the Montrose Magpies."

Albus just shrugged.

"He's being modest," Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Their manager showed up at our last Quidditch match, and when Albus caught the snitch in record time and won Slytherin the Quidditch Cup, he was so impressed! He offered Albus a place as the teams' seeker because their last one got into an accident. Don't look all modest, Al, it's amazing! And you didn't believe you'd get a job," he added, grinning at his boyfriend.

"Ah, shut up," Albus laughed, "Aright, I'm extremely happy I got on the team. It's unbelievable."

"Incredible," Lily agreed, "Mum and Dad are so proud of you."

Albus grinned, "And what about you, Scorp? A Healer at St. Mungo's, that's impressive too."

"It's nothing," Scorpius said.

"No, it's not. It takes getting at least an 'Exceeds Expectations' in N.E.W.T. Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, _and _Defense Against the Dark Arts. And you got an 'Outstanding' in all of those. Now that's impressive."

"He's right," Lily said, "Very impressive. I'm so happy for both of you."

Albus and Scorpius both grinned at her. They all boarded the Hogwarts Express for the ride home. Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Lysander, Lorcan, Rose, and Hugo all squished themselves into one compartment.

"Summer again," Hugo commented, and Albus nodded.

"Then it's off to our new jobs," Lysander added.

"Not for Lily, Hugo and I," Rose said, "We still have school."

"Either way," Lily said, "Next year is going to be amazing. For all of us."

**The End.  
I ran out of ideas, sorry. Review please.**


End file.
